


The Lives of Stars

by Sigridhr



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Astronomy, Drabble Set, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigridhr/pseuds/Sigridhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif has always been wild, until she meets Darcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lives of Stars

**i. Hydrogen Burning**

  
 

Sif is always restless, like she has an itch she can’t quite scratch. Adventure pulls at her like a siren song. She loves hiking her skirts and fighting, and she disarms Thor and pins him to the ground, hair spilling out from fine combs and dirt smeared on the cotton of her gown. Thor blushes and looks away, and she knows she’s won.

 

She has power, in her long limbs and long hair, but it’s power she’s been given so she likes it less. There is power in her blade too, and she loves it more because it is earned.

 

**ii. Carbon-Nitrogen-Oxygen Cycle**

  
 

Darcy is everything Sif has never known she wanted. She hides behind lumpy sweaters and thick glasses, but paints her nails a bright red that makes Sif’s blood burn, and always makes space for Sif on the couch, dragging her in from the wilds. Sif doesn’t mind sitting still when she can feel the warmth of Darcy’s thigh against her own and she – always fearless and always wild – lets her hand rest on Darcy’s knee. Darcy just smiles and squeezes her fingers tight before pointing at the screen and shouting “this is _totally_ the best part!”

 

Sif watches Darcy instead.

 

**iii. Supernova**

  
 

Darcy is an explosion of sensation. Sif feels broken and desperate under her fingers. It’s sloppy and inelegant. She normally prides herself on grace and economy of motion, but the curve of Darcy’s breasts, the slimness of her fingers with the red polish working circles on Sif’s clit makes her ungainly and needy.

 

Darcy pulls her hand from Sif’s cunt and slides her fingers into her mouth, and Sif sees her tongue work between them. She feels wild, and she curls her fingers inside Darcy until her back arches far enough that Sif can take her breast into her mouth.  

 

**iv. Stellar Black Hole**

  
 

There are battles Sif has never fought, never cared to fight, but Darcy brings them up each in turn. Sif has always won, either through her partner’s capitulation, or her own decision to walk away. Her relationships always ended on her terms. She has never made concessions, and she has never hurt so deeply as she does with Darcy.

 

But it is not defeat, for Darcy makes the same concessions. They are beyond the event horizon, and their trajectory is fixed. They dance together, here in the fourth dimension.

 

It’s alright, because no where else has Sif loved so deeply. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The different sections relate to different stages in the life of a star (assuming a star of at least 20 Solar Masses). The first phase is hydrogen burning (the main stage of a star’s lifecycle, and the stage Sol is currently in). It essentially results in H being fused into He.
> 
>  
> 
> The second is the CNO cycle, as the star begins to create heavier elements through stellar nucleosynthesis (particularly carbon, nitrogen and oxygen, culminating in the production of iron which ends the fusion, because iron requires energy rather than expels energy to create a heavier element).
> 
>  
> 
> Third is the collapse of the star’s core when the energy from the core’s fusion is insufficient to counteract the inward pressure. The star collapses and expels a catastrophic amount of energy in the form of a supernova.
> 
>  
> 
> The fourth stage (for a star sufficiently large) is where electron degeneracy is incapable of keeping the core from collapsing down to a singularity, which has a mass to radius ratio sufficient that the escape velocity is greater than the speed of light (C). The stuff about trajectory and the fourth dimension has to do with what is hypothesized to happen beyond the event horizon of a black hole, where the gravitational pull is sufficient that no amount of energy can change an objects trajectory. Therefore, it’s believed that expending energy within the event horizon of a black hole allows an object to move through _time_ rather than space, which is the reverse of our normal universe where time is fixed but we move through space.


End file.
